L through the looking glass
by Erika Ichinose
Summary: Lumie (my own character who doesn't exist in the anime or manga) has been best friends with L since they were children. When he calls her for help with the Kira case she can't say no. Then she meets Light Yagami... And she can actually see the creepy thing that's tagging along with him. Just what the heck is going on!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Before you start, please note that I own no part of Death Note. It rightfully belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own my own character, Illuminata.**

Please be kind to my fan fiction ^_^

Chapter 1: Recollection

Before all the madness had started, I simply knew him as Lawliet. From the moment we were in nappies, we had become the best of friends. We did everything together. We had been determined to even shower together unless our mothers stopped us. He called me Lumie back then. The funny thing is, now, after twenty years, it's become my official name. With a name like Illuminata, how was I expected to be taken seriously? Other times I went by "I", just as he went by "L". The phone call that afternoon was genuinely surprising. How was I to expect it after seven years of absence?

"Look who's back from the dead..." I murmured, staring at the name on my vibrating phone. It was a working day in Los Angeles and it was boiling hot. I cranked up the AC as I hit the answer button. "Detective Lumie speaking," I replied, smiling. "So you're still alive?" The voice on the other end asked. Slow, deliberate, and dripping with insanity. Definitely the Lawliet I knew. "I could ask you the same question," I laughed. I could hear the smile in his voice. "I've missed you Lumie," he said. I told him that I had missed him more. "But you never call unless it's for a reason L... What's wrong this time?" I asked teasingly. There was silence on the other end. "Um, are you still there?". A soft crackling noise could be heard in the background, followed by the distinct sound of chewing. "Are you eating?" I exclaimed. "You know more than anyone that dessert helps me think," he replied thickly. I frowned, not understanding. "Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?" I repeated. More silence, more chewing, then a gulp. "Fine... Since I'm halfway through my eclair, I suppose I should tell you," he said. "There have been some... Mureders in Japan recently". I frowned even harder. "Why'd you pause?" I asked. I heard him laugh. "Incredible... Alright, you win. I need you here. You know where I am. Please come as soon as possible," he said. I realized he wasn't going to tell me anymore. At least not now. Not on the phone. I looked at my watch, then at the building, then back to my watch. "I'll get on the next flight and be there as soon as I can," I told him. "I knew I could count on you... I love you Lumie," he whispered. "Love you too," I replied, ending the call. Biting my lip, I looked back at the building to the left. He wouldn't mind... Right?

Without another moment of hesitation, I put the car in reverse, then swerved out of the parking lot.

"I need to get on the next flight to Tokyo please," I told the man at the counter. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "You need to book in advance, miss. I'm afraid I can't allow you on the plane," he said. I sighed, blowing upwards. My bangs fluttered. Then, I reached into my jacket pocket, and produced my badge. I hated resorting to my authority, but desperate times called for desperate measures. His eyebrows rose slightly, then he exhaled. "Very well," he muttered, clicking rapidly on the mouse of his computer. He made two quick phone calls. "Please go in. I've notified the staff and crew," he said. I thanked him, hurrying towards the gate. The flight would not be short. I thought about L the entire time. Could things be going badly with the investigation? I wished he had told me something on the phone, but I knew better. The man next to me took out a newspaper and began reading. On the front, in big bold writing was "Murder name Kira surfaces in Japan. How far will he go?"

Could that be what L was talking about? I began biting my lip again, my eyes scanning the paper. They kept blurring as the man moved the paper around. When he was done I asked if I could have it. It was written that the killer, Kira, had started a killing spree. Of criminals... Eh...? His only victims have been criminals. His true intentions weren't known. The police still had no idea who he was. The investigation had started... Three months ago? Why hadn't L told me from the beginning? We could have prevented so many deaths! I gave the newspaper back, still deep in thought. "Have you heard about that killer, Kira?" The man asked disturbing my thoughts. "No, this is the first time... Have you?" I asked in turn. "Sure. It's been all over the papers. Aren't you Japanese? Don't you watch the news?" He asked. I didn't have the guts to tell him that I didn't own a television, nor was I up to date with events all around the world. Sure I was a detective, but I was only based in Los Angeles, California. Other cases didn't concern me unless I was asked to be involved. Usually, I would get a letter from L, asking me to take on a certain case. I used to send him emails back, asking how he was, but he never replied. So I just assumed Watari was the one sending them. I thought my best friend was dead. Until today. "So what are you going to Japan for?" The man continued. Aii-ya... "Business," I replied tersely. He nodded like he understood. The plane rose up off the ground indicating that we were on our way. Throughout the entire flight, I simply stared into space, thinking of a million things at once. L, Kira, Los Angeles, mitarashi dango dumplings, tootsie rolls, my cat... I really couldn't wait to see L... Had he changed at all? From when we could walk, he had always had a slightly curved spine, which made him look hunched over. His hair was forever wild and unruly, bangs falling into his pitch black eyes. He had a habit of nibbling the tip of his thumb like a child when he was thinking. It would be hard to let go of habits...

As soon as I had made it out of the airport, I ran for the nearest subway station. A group of teenagers, wearing leather jackets were standing by the entrance with their bikes. I approached the and nattered away in Japanese, until finally one of them agreed to give me his bike. I gave him a few rolls of thousand yen, then hopped on. He shouted a thank you as I sped of and I waved in response. If I remembered correctly, L resided near the police station... But where was that again? I stopped and asked for directions twice befor I braked sharply in front of the entrance. I stepped down and approached the intercom. "Lumie here to see L" I said into it. No one replied as the gates buzzed and swing open. I walked in uncertainly. A man wearing a suit and a frown greeted me. "Detective Lumie?" He asked. I nodded, bowing. He asked me to follow him so I did. We went into the elevator then down a series of corridors, and finally into a room. It looked very plain and empty. When he opened another door, I realized that it had just been a cover. Sitting with his legs up on an armchair, holding a teacup quite crookedly, was L. He leapt down and bounded towards me, throwing himself onto my arms. "Lumie!" He announced. I stared down at him. He still looked like a child, now with deep harsh black circles under his bulging eyes. I patted him on the back ruffling his hair. Taking my hand, he took me through to his work space. A dozen monitors all positioned at random in front of a single leather chair. Couches were scattered behind it along with a wooden table. Typical L... "You may call me Ryuzaki for this investigation," he explained, settling himself on the largest couch, still holding my hand. He played with my fingers, bending them this way and that. "Aren't you going to brief me?" I asked. "As bad as the situation may be, Lumie, I want to spend some time with you before we begin the serious work," he told me. I nodded, smiling. "Whatever you want... Ryuzaki," I said. "Good. First things first. I want to go eat some cake with you," he decided. I wondered how much sugar had already been swirling in his system before I arrived...? "Very well. Cake it is," I told him.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

Chapter 2

I couldn't help watching him wolf down his cake. It was his third so far, but God knows how many he previously had that day before I arrived. He had worked his way through a strawberry shortcake, and two Forêt Noire. I stared at Ryuzaki intently. Nothing fazed him, as always.

When he picked up the menu to order a fourth cake, I placed my hand on top of his. "I don't mind you ordering whatever you want," I began, "but I need to know what the hell is going on."

He looked up at me, eyes wide. It was his neutral face, which, to other people, might appear to be a "crazy, psycho, rape face."

"One more cake," he told me, almost pleadingly. "Ryuzaki..." I sighed. He signaled the waitress over, and asked for an Angel's Food Cake. "Ugh... How can you eat that?" I asked disgustedly. "I know you prefer Devil's Food cake," he smiled. The fourth dessert arrived, and he dug into it. Sometimes, I wondered if his stomach was a bottomless pit... In a few minutes, the plate had been polished clean. Only minute crumbs indicated that anything had been on it.

"Can we please leave now?" I asked, nearly begging. Ryuzaki stared at me. I so wanted to whack him on the head. "How about some cake for the journey?" He asked, thumb in mouth. "Come along boy," I snapped. I dragged him out by his shirt sleeve. If I was any more annoyed, I would have reached for his ear.

We got into the car. "Ryuzaki, if you don't start explaining this crap to me, I'm gonna drive so fast, you'll throw up, ok? I don't care if I get a fine, as long as you tell me what's going on," I said, buckling my seatbelt. "Keep your hair on, Lumie," he said. He was joking, but his voice was monotone. Yeah, good old L.

"If I recall, you don't own a television, correct?" He asked. I nodded. "Nor do you read the newspapers, or keep up to date with events?"

"No... I'm an LA based detective, so I have no need to know what's happening anywhere else," I shrugged, "if I want to know something, I can always ask the guys back home."

L... Ryuzaki nodded slowly. "So I'll jump right in. It's all going to sound completely ridiculous though..." He muttered. "Hit me with all you've got. I've seen and heard worse in LA," I said.

"Very well... Three months ago, certain deaths occurred here in Japan. Prisoners sentenced for death began dying one by one in their cells. The cause of death was always the same," he said. "Stabbing? Strangling? Trauma by blunt force?" I tried to guess. "No... Heart attacks."

I slammed down on the brakes. "All of them?" I cried. Ryuzaki nodded seriously.

"You weren't kidding when you said it would sound ridiculous," I said, laughing nervously. "The crimes continued for a few weeks before we decided to step in," he said.

I paused. "If so many people were getting killed... Why didn't you step in sooner?" I asked. L... Ryuzaki looked at me blankly. "Don't tell me you... You didn't want to?!" I cried. "You know the way I work..." He shrugged. "But surely more than a hundred people had been murdered!"

Ryuzaki sighed deeply... "I love what I do, Lumie... But sometimes... Even the best need a break," he said. I looked at him oddly. "That's the first time you've said something that makes sense," I smiled. Slowly, I reached my hand across to him, stroking his cheek. He purred like a kitten. Then I asked him to continue.

"Interpol decided to interfere when the deaths reached 52 in just a week. They were all just as confused about the cause of death. So I decided to step in. But I needed help from the police."

"I sent Watari to Interpol to tell them that I had already involved myself in the case. Apparently, they were thinking of contacting me. I requested the immediate help of all police, all over the world."

"And they agreed?" I asked. "Of course... It was a monstrous crime... And they all acknowledged that,' he said. "Wow, L... You seriously are as awesome as they say," I grinned. "So are you in a bind now? Is that why you called me?"

"Clever Lumie... Actually, I was able to locate the killer's location," he said. "Are you bloody serious?! That's brilliant! So what're you waiting for? Let's get 'em!" I cried, raising my fist into the air. "Calm yourself Lumie," Ryuzaki said. "If I knew his exact location, you wouldn't be here now. No, I only know that's he's here in Japan... Where exactly, I don't know..."

I looked at him for the millionth time that day, with a mixture of envy and amazement. "Careful... You'll turn green," he teased, chucking me under the chin. "How the heck were you able to find that out...?" I asked.

"It was simple really... A pure and simple guess about the killer being in Japan," he said. Slowly, he lifted his knees up onto the seat. "Ryuzaki..." I began.

"I asked for an announcement by a fake L to be played on a television channel in the Kanto Region here... The killer's first victim was that famous Shinjuku killer..."

"All this was based on a guess... You're a moronic genius," I laughed, turning the car to the left. "But that case could have been reported worldwide," I pointed out. "And that's where it stops being a guess. The Shinjuku case was only reported in Japan... I taunted the killer and told him to kill me, but he couldn't." He said it quite proudly.

My jaw dropped in amazement. "When you die, I want to preserve your brain," I said. "Am I to assume you want to kill me?" He asked. "Never," I laughed, patting his head. Something Ryuzaki said caught my attention. "L, Ryuzaki, you said... He couldn't kill you, right?" I asked. He stared at me again. "Such a clever detective..."

"Ok, wait. Let me get all my thoughts in order. A killer, in Japan. Killing spree of criminals. About three months now. Police on a current hiatus. Cause of death is cardiac arrest. Weapon, or whatever, is currently unknown... So how do I fit into the picture?" I asked. "As you know, I'm an armchair detective. I never go out in public, not if I can help it. But it seems that this case will push me to my limit. Which is why I need you. If I'm going to show my face to the world, I need yout o be there with me," he said, "no one will know who I am... You're the only one I can depend on now."

Silly boy... He knew I would do anything for him. "Tell me one more thing... Does this famous killer have a name?" I asked. Ryuzaki nodded. "Kira," he told me.

A shiver ran down my spine. Kira...?


End file.
